Acarbose is an competitive inhibitor of intestinal brush border alpha- glucosisdases. it results in a slowing of carbohydrate absorption and has been approved by the FDA for treatment of non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus in conjunction with diet and exercise or with sulfonylureas. The drug is targeted for a national distribution on or around 12/15/95. The study is designed to determine if starting dosing titration schemes at a lower dose and going up slowly will result in fewer side effects.